spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Travis Sing-Along Special!
is the second episode of The Terrible Travis, as well as the first special of the series. It was written by RadioGuy42. It aired on the night of February 20th, 2016. Plot Jack and SpongeBob go through dimensions to kill Travis. But what's an episode without some music? Appearances *'SpongeBob' *'Jack' *'Travis' *'Travis clones' Transcript *[Inside the hallway of an advanced spaceship, we see Jack and SpongeBob running from Travis' clones.] *'Jack:' We have to get out of here! *'SpongeBob:' According to my phone, there's a portal around the corner! *[SpongeBob and Jack run around the corner. They jump inside the portal. The Travis clones go right pass it.] *[SpongeBob and Jack come out of the portal. They're on a stage. Travis is standing in front of them.] *'Travis:' You fools! Thinking you two could kill me! *'Jack:' Shut up! You know nothing about life! *'Travis:' Oh, really? [Gets out a microphone. He begins his song.] First Musical Number Crowded hallways are the loneliest places For outcasts and rebels Or anyone who just dares to be different And you've been trying for so long To find out where your place is But, in their narrow minds There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different Oh, but listen for a minute Trust the one Who's been where you are wishing all it was Was sticks and stones Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone And you're not invisible Hear me out,'' There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now Someday you'll look back on all these days And all this pain is gonna be invisible Oh, invisible So your confidence is quiet To them quiet looks like weakness But you don't have to fight it Cause you're strong enough to win without a war Every heart has a rhythm Let yours beat out so loudly That everyone can hear it Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different Dare to be something more Trust the one Who's been where you are wishing all it was Was sticks and stones Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone And you're not invisible Hear me out, There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now And someday you'll look back on all these days And all this pain is gonna be invisible These labels that they give you just 'cause they don't understand If you look past this moment You'll see you've got a friend Waving a flag for who you are And all you're gonna do Yeah, so here's to you And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible Yeah, and you're not invisible Hear me out, There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now And someday you'll look back on all these days And all this pain is gonna be invisible It'll be invisible *[''Jack aims his gun at him. Travis is dead in a second.] *'SpongeBob:' He wasn't so invisible, wasn't he? *[Jack and SpongeBob laugh. Suddenly, more Travis clones come out of the portal.] *'Travis Clone #1:' Attack! *[Jack spots another portal ahead. He drags SpongeBob into it.] *[Jack and SpongeBob come out of the portal. They're near a river and forest. Travis, while wearing some country clothes, stands in front of them.] *'Travis:' You two are pitiful. *'SpongeBob:' What are you gonna do about it? Sing another song? *puts on a country hat. *'Travis:' That's exactly what I'm going to do! *'Jack:' I hate you, SpongeBob. *begins his song. Second Musical Number So many years ago, I can't remember now Someone was waiting for me I had the answers to all of my questions Love was so easy to see, I didn't know When I was younger, I should have known better I thought nothing was new Through all the spaces, and all of the changes What I lost sight of was you I didn't know, I didn't know I could see you in singing skies and dancing waters laughing children growing old And in the heart and in the spirit And in the truth when it is told My life became shady, and I grew afraid And I needed to find my way home I just couldn't see you, I thought that I'd lost you I never felt so much alone, are you still with me Somehow in reason, I lost sight of seasons I'm growing out, growing in Sometimes in evenings, when daylight was needed I thought I'd never see you again Are you still with me, are you still with me I'm with you in singing skies and dancing waters laughing children growing old And in the heart and in the spirit And in the truth when it is told If my faith should falter And I should forsake you, and find myself turning away Will you still be there, will you still be there I'll be there in singing skies and dancing waters laughing children growing old And in the heart and in the spirit And in the truth when it is told *[SpongeBob shoots him dead. Jack sees the next portal in front of them.] *'Jack:' There's another portal! Hurry! *[The two jump inside of it.] *[The two come out back in the spaceship. All the clones are waiting for them.] *'Jack:' Oh no! We lost! *'Travis:' No crap, Sherlock. Hit it, boys! *[The clones start their song. Travis gets out a microphone.] Final Musical Number You know I like my chicken fried Cold beer on a Friday night A pair of jeans that fit just right And the radio up Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine And that's home you know With sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine Where the peaches grow And my house it's not much to talk about But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground And a little bit of chicken fried Cold beer on a Friday night A pair of jeans that fit just right And the radio up Well I've seen the sunrise See the love in my woman's eyes Feel the touch of a precious child And know a mother's love And its funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind; this I've come to know So if you agree have a drink with me Raise your glasses for a toast To a little bit of chicken fried Cold beer on a Friday night A pair of jeans that fit just right And the radio up Well I've seen the sunrise See the love in my woman's eyes Feel the touch of a precious child And know a mother's love I thank god for my life And for the stars and stripes May freedom forever fly, let it ring. Salute the ones who died And the ones that gave their lives so we don't have to sacrifice All the things we love Like our chicken fried Cold beer on a Friday night A pair of jeans that fit just right And the radio up Well I've seen the sunrise See the love in my woman's eyes Feel the touch of a precious child And know a mother's love You know I like my chicken fried Cold beer on a Friday night A pair of jeans that fit just right And the radio up Well I've seen the sunrise See the love in my woman's eyes Feel the touch of a precious child And know a mother's love *[As Travis and his clones do their grand finale, Jack throws a bomb at them. He and SpongeBob hurry out.] *'Jack:' Get your spacesuit on! *'Travis:' Wha? *[We see Jack and SpongeBob float around in space. Behind them, Travis' spaceship explodes.] *'Jack:' We may be hard workers, but our work will never be done. *'SpongeBob:' True that. We'll always be killing Travis. *'Jack:' And in more ways than one. *ends. Trivia * This is the first special of the series. Critical Reception Audience (Poll) On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate The Terrible Travis Sing-Along Special? (1 is worst, 10 is best) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Critical (Reviews) Best episode so far. - wut -''Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold, bye!'' 19:13, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis: Back in Action Category:2016 Category:Arch Wizard Megumin Category:The Terrible Travis Category:Musicals Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Specials